PoolDisney1980 gets grounded (CocaColaComedian1999's version)
Cast of Characters * Warren Cook- Eric * Alan Cook- Himself * CocaColaComedian1999- Dallas * David the Animation Guy- himself * Slippy V- Professor * LouieLouie95- Eric * Brandon Bott- Eric * JosephComedian2000- Diesel * RobertCoatesAnimation- Young Guy * Coulden Pettit- Zack * TTCTransitFan1999- Paul * TA591IAD1- Eric * Josh09- Kidaroo * TacoComedian- Brian * RyanBugsBunny- Paul * SuperMarioKing1999- Lawrence * WigglesWorld- Young Guy * AMSalley94- Joey * Joseph Selaty- Kimberly * Baxter- Brian * Caroline0204- Simon * GoAnimateProductions1999- Diesel * AngryWalkthroughs- Steven * Sam Larfield- Joey * Mrs. Shaw- Kate * Mr. Dike- Simon * Pastor- Simon * Cop- Kidaroo * Judge- Wiseguy * Reporter- Lawrence PoolDisney1980 gets grounded for ultraplex years CocaColaComedian1999: Oh no! There's another Warren fan! Hp1999 is the name! I am so so so so so angry! I'm going to Warren's house! But first, I need to brush my teeth and comb my hair. (Walks to the door) «15 minutes later» CocaColaComedian1999: (walks to the living room) Alan, there's another Warren fan called Hp1999! And what did Warren do this time? Alan Cook: Well, he told Mrs. Shaw to burn in hell and I told him that he is grounded for ultraplex years! CocaColaComedian1999: Warren, you have gone way too far! Mrs. Shaw: CocaColaComedian1999 is right! Warren, you will be having home detentions for the rest of your natural born life! Warren: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't have to listen to you guys! I wish you were all dead! Alan: Warren Cook, how dare you wish me, CocaColaComedian1999, his friends, and your teachers dead? Warren: I forgot to tell you this. Slippy V: What? Warren: I killed Javier Pablino. (Scary sound) DavidTheAnimationGuy: Oh my god! How dare you kill Javier Pablino! You just broke one of The Ten Commandments! Mrs. Shaw: And he was one of my favorite students in class! Alan: We're all going to his funeral! Warren: No! Please! Anything but his funeral! (At the church with "The First Noel" playing) Pastor: We will miss one of the school's favorite senior student! Javier Pablino has died! Will Mr. Pablino come forward? Mr. Pablino: Well, I don't know how he died, but I understood that he was not in the house when I came there yesterday. Javier was eventually killed by the worst student in the school, Warren Cook. (At the graveyeard) Warren: Yay! No more stupid Javier Pablino! Goodbye forever! (Music stops) Alan: Warren Cook, how dare you say that to the senior student who died? CocaColaComedian1999: Warren. I have had it with your nonsense attitude! Alan: Get in the car Warren! I'll be there to take you home as soon as possible! Warren: (Walking away) This is so not fair! Slippy V: Alan, I really hate Warren Cook! CocaColaComedian1999: Me too! Can I go to the store and buy plenty of nappies for Warren? Alan: No! I already went to the store and bought thousands of nappies for Warren at my house! Thanks for asking. See you later! (Walks away) CocaColaComedian1999: Now let's call all of our friends and tell them what's going on! Then we'll all go to Warren's house! «30 minutes later...» Alan: Warren Cook, everything in your room, including all of your Disney stuff, is getting destroyed once and for all! Warren: No! (x6) Anything but destroy it! «A few minutes later...» Warren: (400% loud voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Alan: You are grounded grounded (x8)! Now let's put your nappie on! (walks towards Warren) (Censored on Alan and Warren Cook) Alan: There! Now you're nappie is on! And it will stay on you for the rest of your natural born life! And oh, here come the visitors! «To be continued...» PoolDisney1980 gets grounded for hyperplex years «Previously, Warren told Mrs. Shaw to burn in hell, received home detentions, wished me, my friends, his father, and his teachers dead, and told me that he killed Javier Pablino. He got expelled and grounded for hyperplex years. Find out what his severe punishments will be.» Alan: They're here! They want to talk to you! CocaColaComedian1999: These are all of my friends on GoAnimate who are here to teach you a lesson! DavidTheAnimationGuy: I'm David the Animation Guy! I have had it with your nonsense attitude! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V! I can't stand you anymore about making fake VHS openings! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95, I hate it when you keep coming back to YouTube! BrandonTheMovieGuy: I'm Brandon the Movie Guy! I hate it when you leave nonsense comments on YouTube! RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation! Warren, you just lost trips to the Disney store! JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! I'm so angry at you for deleting our comments! Baxter: I'm SuperBaxter, you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life! WigglesWorld: I'm WigglesWorld! You will forget your memories captured by Disney! SuperMarioKing1999: I am SuperMarioKing1999! You will receive bottom beatings every morning, afternoon, evening, and night! TTCTransitFan1999: I'm TTCTransitFan1999! There will be no computer, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney movies and shows, no Disney video games, no Disney stuff, no fast food places of any kind, and further more! Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit! The only thing you will eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes. Warren: I hate raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Coulden: Too bad! Those are the only things you can eat for the rest of your natural born life! AMSalley94: I'm AMSalley94! I am so tired of you buying movies and games made by Disney! RyanBugsBunny: I am RyanBugsBunny! You are considered to be one of the worst YouTuber and troll! TacoComedian: I am TacoComedian! I hate you and all of your fake VHS openings! Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappie instead of the toilet! GoAnimateProductions1999: I'm GoAnimateProductions1999! You will watch baby shows not made by Disney! TA591IAD: I'm TA591IAD! You will watch primetime shows not made by Disney! Angrywalkthroughs: I'm Angrywalkthroughs! You will watch movies not made by Disney! Sam Larfield: I'm Sam Larfield! You will listen to music not made by Disney! Caroline0204: And I'm Caroline0204! You will play video games not made by Disney! Josh09: I'm Josh09! I heard that you tried to wish your father, me, CocaColaComedian1999 and his friends, and your teachers dead! Mr. Dike: And I'm Mr. Dike, and you absolutely have no business making fake VHS openings! Mrs. Shaw: And I'm Mrs. Shaw, you are a bad student of mine! And you are strictly banned from school for killing Javier Pablino! Mr. Dike: I agree with your teacher! Alan: Now I'm going to call the cops on you! (on phone) Hello? Can you arrest my son Warren? Thanks! Bye! Cop: Come with me Warren! You're going to jail for a long long long long time! (walking with Warren) Come on let's go! (Police car goes to Police Station) (Warren gets his picture taken with ID Number 443510) «20 minutes later...» Cop: Okay Warren! Time to go see a court! (Walks with Warren) (Police Car arrives at courthouse) Judge: The court fines you guilty for the murder of Javier Pablino! You will be sentenced to die in the electric chair by a jury of your own peers. Is there any words to say before execution is carried out? Warren: No your honor! Nothing Judge: Okay! Electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead! Guards, take him away! (Guards walk in and take Warren, then walks out with him) Judge: Court adjorned! PoolDisney1980 gets executed (Car leaves courthouse) Reporter: This is Davis Kristapsons! Today's news is the 16-year old boy named Warren Cook is facing execution! His last meal was raw eggs and Swiss cheese, but he refused it. Officer Billy Bob Costello is going to shave his head and prepare him for execution! Brandon Bott: I would like to see him burn in the electric chair! Reporter (narration with various Warren haters protesting): There are people outside on Broadway cheering for his execution! Cop: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, no sink, no nothing! You will stay here until the day of your execution! Goodbye Warren! (walks away) (Cell closes) «90 minutes later...» Cop: (walking to Warren's cell) You have a visitor who wants to talk to you! (walks away) Alan: (walking to Warren's cell) Warren Cook, I heard that you are going to get executed! That's it, you are grounded (x6) for hyperplex years! Warren: Dad, I'm sorry! Can you please break me out of jail? Alan: No! I hope you will suffer in jail and burn in hell! Goodbye forever! (walks away) Warren: Uh-oh! This is going to be a torture! «2 hours later...» (Cop walks to Warren's cell) (Cell opens) Cop: Okay, Warren! Execution time! (walks with Warren) Cop: (walks to the shaving chair as Warren sits there) Let's start off by making you bald! (Cop picks up razor, scene is shifted to Warren's head) Cop: Follow me to the execution room! (walks with Warren) Cop: (walking with Warren to the electric chair) Sit down. (Warren sits down) Cop: Put this mask on! (Execution mask is on Warren) Cop: Any last words? No! And goodbye forever! (walks to the electric chair switch) (As soon as switch is on, drain sound effect plays for 30 seconds) (Switch off, cop then checks Warren's heartbeat, then takes his mask off, and walks away) Cop: (leaving jail) He's dead! Reporter (narration while fireworks are being lifted): The time has come! (Scene shifts to the happy protestors) Warren Cook is finally executed! (scene then shifts to the reporter himself) He was executed for the murder of Javier Pablino, and for making fake VHS openings! His body will be taken to a funeral in Nashville. That's all of the news for now! (waving) This is Davis Kristapsons signing off! Good night, everyone! «At Warren's funeral...» (Scene shows Alan Cook and CocaColaComedian1999 cheering at Warren's grave with fireworks being lifted) «THE END»